


More Than a Taste

by hellacopter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: The Dragonborn wants to make a sacrifice for Serana that leaves her breathless.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535663
Kudos: 112





	More Than a Taste

“Are you sure you want this? There are other ways—”

“Serana, please,” Lilissandra urged, “you know this is the only sure way. I want this. From you.”

Serana, her adventuring companion, ran her tongue against her fangs and gave Lilissandra a nervous look.

“It would be either the greatest gift or an incredible curse and I couldn’t— I would never ask you to do that to yourself for me, or anyone else.”

“Serana,” Lilissandra nearly whispered, reaching for her dear friend’s cold hands, “I want to do this for you and… and for us.” She sucked in a breath and watched carefully for a reaction, bracing for the worst.

“Us,” the vampire repeated. “For us. Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh.’”

“I… Okay. Yes, of course.”

Lilissandra exhaled sharply and smiled, gripping Serana’s hands tighter and placing them against her chest to feel her beating heart.

“You’re going to turn me and we’re going to find your mother,” she explained. “We might just be the most beautiful, powerful couple in Tamriel.”

Serana’s expression softened and her golden eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the dark depths of the castle ruins. They had never shared more than the most chaste of physical affection, and just having her fingers leaving a chill against the skin beneath her blouse lit a fire in her she hadn’t felt in ages. Huddling for warmth in mountain blizzards, brushing their hands during long treks from city to city, maybe the occasional peck on the forehead or cheek after a particularly good fight… but nothing beyond that until now.

Lilissandra leaned in, closing the distance between them, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She felt Serana stiffen for a moment before melting into her, Lilissandra’s tongue prodding her fangs as she deepened the kiss. She held the small of her back and leaned down, nearly lying on top of her as their mouths became hungrier,  _ hungrier,  _ and their breaths became heavier. The coolness of Serana’s skin enticed her to touch more and more, sliding her hands beneath her dress at the shoulders and pulling the fabric down, revealing her pale chest. They both paused, caught in a longing stare before Serana sat up slightly to slide her dress all the way off her hips and legs, then moved to work on Lilissandra’s armor.

Within minutes they were lying on a fur cot they’d set up to spend the evening in, putting it to much more interesting use than either of them anticipated, naked bodies flush against each other and moving in tandem. The pulses of pleasure that spiked through Lilissandra stoked a fire inside her as she pressed against her companion.

“Do you still feel this… heat, even beyond death?” she keened, hearing Serana moan beneath her.

“It’s different than before—  _ oh, _ yes, right there— but yes, I can still feel everything.” She finished her sentence with another kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck and tightening their embrace. She released one hand and snaked it down Lilissandra’s chest, finding the soft flesh between her legs, and rubbed her fingers, eliciting a whimper that grew into a loud groan.

She quaked beneath Serana’s touch, now sitting upright with her legs spread over the vampire’s thighs, muscles straining as she uncontrollably thrust down to gain more friction. Lolling her head back revealed the skin of her neck that stretched over a wildly pumping pulse, skin that her partner immediately mouthed at, tongue tracing up the side and down, fangs grazing but not piercing. Lilissandra felt herself shake even harder at the added sensation and felt herself losing control.

“Serana,” she cried, the closeness of climax evident in the wavering of her voice. Just as she felt herself about to spill over the edge, she heard her say,

“You’ll barely feel a thing.”

Lilissandra nearly fell over, Serana’s arm holding her torso, one hand still between her legs, as explosions of light and color clouded her vision. As the first wave of release hit her, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck; cool lips puckered and sucked there, and she felt warmth begin to leave her. The pleasure continued and the prick of the bite only grew, a burning sensation traveling from the broken skin through her body. Her wails of pleasure turned a bit darker but she didn’t dislike the stinging; on the contrary, she found it incredible.

“Almost done, Dragonborn,” Serana hummed against her cool skin, the sheen of sweat on her seeming to evaporate as the climax tapered off. The heat continued to evaporate off of her, her heartbeat slowing bit by bit until her vision went deep red and then completely black and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke to feel fur beneath her and thick hair tickling her cheek, Serana curled up against her kissing her wound.

“Oh, you’re awake,” her lover sighed with a laugh. “I… haven’t ever done this before, so... I’m glad you survived.”

“I feel so weak. Is that normal?” she mumbled. She stretched her limbs, feeling no soreness in them, just exhaustion.

“You’ll need a bit to recover, but don’t worry. We have plenty of time to nurse you back to health and we’re safe here. My mother will still be there, a few days won’t make any difference. Let me take care of you,” she crooned as she traced shapes soothingly into Lilissandra’s back. “I just… I hope you don’t regret anything.”

Lilissandra smiled at the sudden sheepishness in Serana’s voice. “I don’t know exactly what lies ahead but I knew enough of what I was getting into. I wasn’t expecting, uh, this part of it,” she said, gesturing between their still bare bodies, “but so far I don’t regret a thing.” She pulled her in for another kiss… their first kiss as vampires. “I didn’t realize I’d be so into your bite,” she added, cracking a shy smile.

“Ah. I’m pretty good at that, you know. It doesn’t have to stop after one bite.” She flashed her fangs and licked them again. Her lush black hair reflecting the torchlight behind them formed a dark halo around her pale face; her teeth glistened in the low light. Her taut breasts lifted with every breath, nipples full and pert. Lilissandra could’ve sworn right then she’d never seen anything so beautiful and she’d die if she hadn't already.

“What I wouldn’t give to be your thrall,” she hissed, pulling Serana down towards her. “Let me give you a small death in gratitude.”

“How could I deny the most powerful woman in Skyrim?” she grinned, flashing her fangs again. “Shall we work on mouth technique?”


End file.
